


Kitten Odo Versus The Computer

by StarTravel



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Kitten Odo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTravel/pseuds/StarTravel
Summary: Odo changes history, one paw print at a time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Star Trek: Just in Time Fest





	Kitten Odo Versus The Computer

Kitten Odo sat carefully on the man’s shoulder, meowing as he watched him type out the words that would’ve changed the future of not only earth’s fate, but that of the Federation’s. Maybe even the entire galaxy. He couldn’t allow that. Not now.

He dove onto the keyboard, paws seemingly hitting letters at randomly and drawing curses from the man above him as his entire work was deleted in mere seconds. “Damn cat.”

Odo purred and flipped over, hoping Sisko figured out how to get them back home before this man decided to adopt him.


End file.
